Shinobis
by sorgin
Summary: Shinobi es una palabra que encierra un millón de significados e Iruka y Kakashi lo saben bien.


Shinobi, es una palabra que encierra un millón de significados e Iruka lo sabe bien, porque es él quien debe enseñárselos a los niños de Konoha y sin embargo no puede evitar morderse el labio y ocultar una pesada verdad que tan bien conoce. Ellos son los ninjas protectores de la aldea, los que llevan a cabo las misiones que proporcionan el dinero. Son, quienes combaten a los villanos y reciben elogios si caen en un honroso combate.

Los niños juegan y él no puede evitar que un escalofrío recorra su espalda, por lo que no les dice, por lo que les oculta. Porque Iruka sabe que una vez que entras en misión debes matar para poder sobrevivir y cuando la sangre de tu enemigo mancha tus manos es imposible dar marcha atrás. No hay forma de olvidar ese tibio contacto que te ensucia para siempre.

La campana anuncia el final del recreo y no puede más que suspirar cansado. Los niños que han perdido se levantan del suelo resucitando a las victimas de una imaginaria masacre e Iruka sonríe forzadamente. Él ha visto la realidad, el horror que supone la guerra y esta seguro de que si les dijera la verdad esos niños no se burlarían de ella. Los muchachos entran clase y toman asiento entre carcajadas y gritos. El maestro se acaricia la nariz y tiembla al sentir la herida que une sus mejillas. Era poco mayor que ellos cuando la ganó en una de sus primeras misiones. Ese día fue cuando comprendió que nunca podría volver a un campo de batalla.

De niño siempre había soñado con poder enfrentarse a grandes enemigos. Siempre creyó que serían sus golpes los que lograrán el éxito en las misiones importantes, pero no tardo en descubrir lo equivocado que estaba. Fue el mismo día en que contempló los cuerpos sin vida de sus padres. Dos héroes que habían muerto para salvar una aldea destinada a la desaparición. En ese instante se juró a sí mismo que sería más fuerte, que sería un digno sucesor, un nuevo héroe.

Pero Konoha no quería héroes.

Al principio fue solo una débil percepción. Se pregunto si no sería todo fruto de su imaginación, una manera de protegerse ante un hecho inolvidable, como era su torpe condición de ninja. Solo el Sandaime le hizo abrir los ojos y aceptar una idea que se había abierto paso en su mete. Definitivamente Konoha no quería héroes.

No quería que nadie velará por su seguridad, quería sus puertas abiertas ante los desconocidos a los que aceptaba como hijos. Sus árboles daban la bienvenida a los viajeros cansados y sus ríos recuperaban el color transparente del agua. La tierra rojiza absorbía el dolor y tostaba la superficie ocultando los rastros de un antiguo rencor.

Konoha solo quería vivir y ver crecer a sus niños. El vientre mutilado de la tierra albergaba los cuerpos que antes había parido y como fiel madre daba descanso eterno a sus muertos. Gemía y lloraba ante la devastación y por un segundo Iruka se sintió identificado con ella.

La primera vez que tuvo que reconocer el cuerpo asesinado de un alumno fue incapaz de mantenerse de pie. Se llevó una mano a la boca he hizo un gran esfuerzo para evitar vomitar. Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas y la ansiedad y el dolor le oprimieron el corazón. Solo sintió alivio al comprender que los padre jamás deberían ver aquel despojo de carne en que se había convertido su hijo. Durante noches fue incapaz de conciliar el sueño y solo el alcohol le pareció lo suficientemente fuerte para arrebatarle la conciencia.

El timbre vuelve a sonar y sus alumnos le miran preocupados. Deshaciéndose de las ideas que amenazan con desvelar sus noches comienza la clase y los niños guardan un monótono silencio que apenas es roto por curiosos susurros cargados de dudas y emociones al comprender que han hecho bien el ejercicio. Iruka sonríe y en un suspiro suplica que aún les queden años para poder jugar a la guerra.

Una imperceptible presencia se detiene sonriente ante la ventana. Le siente apoyar sus cansados músculos sobre las ramas de un frondoso árbol y dejar que su cuerpo se acostumbre a los nudos de la corteza. Iruka suspira al sentir su presencia y abre la ventana para permitirle formar parte de la clase.

Kakashi aparece envuelto en una nube de humo y sonríe con su ojo descubierto a los niños sorprendidos. Se apoya con descaro en el pupitre del profesor y le da unos minutos para que lo presente a la clase. La voz de Iruka suena clara y serena y el peli plateado desearía poder zambullirse en el hechizo que provoca aquel angelical sonido, pero los niños aún sorprendidos por su visita irrumpen sus pensamientos acosándolo con sus infantiles dudas.

Con una paciencia adquirida por la experiencia Kakashi comienza a responder a sus preguntas satisfaciendo su curiosidad y los niños quedan encantados con sus frases, él sabe lo que quieren oír y no tiene reparos en decirlo, pero no puede evitar vislumbrar la expresión apesadabumbrada de Iruka. Él conoce bien su opinión y más aún sus razones para no desear formar parte de ese mundo y sin embargo sabe que jamás renunciará a él.

Porque Kakashi sabe bien lo que significa ser un shinobi. Sabe que su honor jamás les permitiría abandonar a aquellos que lo necesitan y que Iruka es lo único que mantiene vivos a aquellos niños que un día serán sus iguales. Y Hatake sonríe al comprender que no podría ser de otra manera. Porque aunque Iruka no lo sepa, él es la única razón por la que aún sigue cuerdo.

Ser jounnin significa estar loco. Hatake podía contar con los dedos de una mano los ninjas cuerdos que ha conocido y aún así ninguno pertenecería a su rango. Porque para convertirte en la elite primero tienes que tragar mucha mierda.

Un niño levanta la mano y hace una pregunta que para él es estúpida, pera aún así contesta dedicándole una sonrisa y alabando su interés. Ha perdido el hilo que unía sus pensamientos y se deja llevar entre los torrentes de emoción e ingenuidad que le dedican los alumnos. Solo un niño de cabello oscuro y pálida piel es capaz de captar completamente su atención con una pregunta macabra e importante.

-¿Cuántos compañeros has visto morir? -La voz del alumno suena claramente a través del aula y las niñas suspiran enamoradas.

-Más de los que me gustaría.- Por primera vez baja la guardia y se permite el lujo de ser sincero, aunque en el fondo sabe que aquella edulcorada respuesta no es la que buscaba el pequeño.

Iruka despide a los niños antes de la hora y les recuerda su tarea mientras les promete que el jounnin volverá verles pronto y Kakashi finge aceptar la invitación. No tiene nada en contra de los niños, pero conoce sus limitaciones y estar encerrado en la misma habitación que el chunnin se convertiría en un problema a largo plazo.

Con una mano enguantada acaricia la nuca del profesor quien se voltea para encararlo. Sus labios se mueven formando palabras y Kakashi desearía haber revelado su saringan para poder entender lo que dicen. Como en un acto reflejo se deja llevar por sus instintos y besa los suaves labios del profesor que es incapaz de moverse. Solo cuando su apetito ha sido saciado se da cuenta del ridículo al que se esta sometiendo y se disculpa convirtiéndose en una nube de humo.

Iruka se queda allí solo. De pie, con una mano en los labios enrojecido y el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Sabe que lo que ha sucedido ha sido un error. Sabe que es improbable que vuelva a hacerlo, pero quiere creer que ese momento de debilidad puede repetirse de nuevo. Dibuja con la lengua el recorrido que la saliva de Kakashi ha dejado sobre su boca y gruñe al sentirse vació.

Sabe que si quisiera podría recriminárselo. Abrir la ventana y llamarle cobarde. Pero el jounnin no abandonaría su escondite entre las ramas frondosas del árbol que nace en el patio por eso opta por acercarse hasta la ventana y cerrarla con suavidad pronunciando las palabras que nunca se atrevería a decirle a la cara.

Un "te quiero" queda grabado en las pupilas enrojecidas de una técnica heredada y Kakashi sonríe al saberse amado. Al darse cuenta de que hay alguien que vela por él las noches que no duerme en casa. Cuando las misiones salen mal y la vuelta es incierta. Porque Iruka lo sabe tan bien como él. Konoha no quiere héroes, pero los necesita. Y a su manera, cada uno, lo es.


End file.
